300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Arena
Eternal Arena or Arena Mode , commonly known as JJC by Chinese players. It is one of the classic game modes in which a player participates in a 7 v 7 battle using the Blind Pick system (similar to the Blind Pick in League of Legends). *The main objective of this mode is to simply destroy the enemy Sword of Damocles ( ). The map is composed of three lanes and players are to pick heroes and fight their way to the enemy's base while seeking opportunities to outplay the opposing team. *Each lane has its own respective Ramiels ( ) or known as Turrets as its line of defense for both teams. These turrets are required to be destroyed in order to advance all the way to the Sword of Damocles as other turrets are invulnerable until the one before it gets destroyed from its lane. On the other hand, the turrets' attack increase as they get nearer the Sword of Damocles. *The Arena sports teamwork as one of its key features since tactics apply into the game, be it from ambushes to taking down objectives. *A player needs at least 250 Morality as a requirement to play this game mode. Options You can select four options before starting Eternal Arena mode. They are from left to right as follows: *Clicking on this button to practice in Eternal Arena alone by 1 vs 1 against AI ( ). *Clicking on this button to challenge a specific player by using Solo License ( ) and paying 2000 Gold as a fee to a 1 vs 1 battle using Eternal Arena's features. The player who destroys 2 turrets or obtains 2 kills is the winner. *Clicking on this button to enter the Team Interface. You need to invite up to 3 of your friends to join you in the team matchmaking or go as a full team of 7 players for a guaranteed matchmaking that will surely lead you to battle with another full team. However, each of the players in your team must be at least level 30 to start matchmaking with a full team of 7 players. The full team of 7 players will not gain any experience, Gold or rewards from the game. *Clicking on this button to start a matchmaking for Eternal Arena as a solo player. Additional Game Modes The Eternal Arena now has 2 extra modes aside from the normal game mode that can access by clicking on the buttons on the most left of the screen. The information of each button from left to right are as follows: Unparalleled Rumble Fighting *Clicking on this button will enter the Unparalleled Rumble Fighting (U.R.F) (乱斗无双) mode. This game mode has the following special features: **All players will be forced to select one random hero at the Hero Selection Interface, they also have a chance to random a new hero with the following conditions: ***Every day all players gain a free chance to random new hero X times, X = VIP Level. ***After exceeding the free chance, each extra chance costs 1 diamond. **Some heroes may not be available in this game mode. **Mana costs of all heroes are removed. **Cooldown Reduction on all heroes is automatically set at 80% for skills and summoner spells. **All heroes gain 30 Tenacity. **All heroes gain 10% bonus Movement Speed. **Melee heroes gain 50% bonus Attack Speed. **Ranged heroes gain 100% bonus Attack Speed. **Fountain deals 80% less damage. **Before the game starts by 5 minutes, all heroes gain 5% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 50%. **After the game starts by 5 ~ 10 minutes, all heroes gain 10% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 40%. **After the game starts by 10 ~ 15 minutes, all heroes gain 15% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 30%. **After the game starts by 15 ~ 20 minutes, all heroes gain 20% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 20%. **After the game starts by 20 ~ 25 minutes, all heroes gain 25% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is reduced by 10%. **After the game starts by 25 minutes, all heroes gain 30% bonus damage against buildings and the effectiveness of all healing effects in the game is no longer reduced. **Before the first wave of minions spawns by 3 minutes, all heroes gain 300 EXP every 10 seconds. **After the first wave of minions spawns by 3 ~ 8 minutes, all heroes gain 450 EXP every 10 seconds. **After the first wave of minions spawns by 8 minutes, all heroes gain 800 EXP every 10 seconds. *The game mode is available only within the specified time as follows: **07.00 PM - 09.00 PM on 5 August 2017 **06.00 PM - 10.00 PM on 11 August 2017 **06.00 PM - 10.00 PM on 12 August 2017 **00.01 PM on 13 August 2017 - 04.59 AM on 14 August 2017 **06.00 PM - 10.00 PM on 25/26/27 August 2017 **Since 18 September 2017, the game mode is open between 8.00 PM ~ 10.00 PM every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. **Between 30 September 2017 ~ 8 October 2017, the game mode is open every day. **After Patch - 2017.10.30, the game mode is available on the following schedule: ***Monday ~ Thursday: Only between 8.00 PM ~ 10.00 PM ***Friday ~ Sunday: Only between 6.00 PM ~ 10.00 PM **After Patch - 2018.04.02, the game mode is now available on the following schedule: ***Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday: 3.00 PM ~ 5.00 PM and 9.00 PM ~ 11.00 PM ***Sunday: 6.00 PM ~ 11.59 PM AI Training *Clicking on this button will enter the AI Training (人机训练) mode. You can invite your friends to play together against AI as opponents. *Upon entering Hero Selection Interface, the hero selection time for AI will be postponed by 20 seconds to give time for players to choose their heroes. *Once the match starts, players will be unable to leave until the game ends. *The data of the game will be recorded on 300 Report Website. Hero Selection *The specified number of heroes are available to be selected for free in this mode, they will be changed according to the Free Hero Rotation. *Players select which hero they want to use from the pool of heroes through the red button on the right. Each team cannot see what the opponent team has picked, hence it's called Blind Pick. Picking a hero is only limited to one for each team and as such, duplicates aren't allowed. Once a player picks a hero, other members won't be able to choose it regardless if the teammate has locked in or not. Leave the Match *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase will be prevented from queuing for 5 minutes if it's the first offense, increasing to 10 minutes, 30 minutes and so on for each subsequent leave/dodge. If a player were to AFK for a while during the course of the game, they will be punished through the loss of Morality regardless of the match's outcome. Game Environments *There are three lanes to fight your way to the enemy's base. *A jungle composed of neutral monsters with varying strength that each offers a different reward from Gold to buffs. *'Ramiels' or known as Turrets ( ) are placed in key areas of the map. They are very powerful and must not be confronted alone. It is necessary to destroy these along with your enemies in order to achieve victory as you advance. *A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. *The two bases at the opposite corners of the map contain a shop, a Sword of Damocles, two turrets to defend the Sword of Damocles and Inhibitors ( ) that once destroyed, will spawn Super Minions ( ) for your team. Purchasing Items Purchasing items in this mode can be done in two ways: *'Purchasing from Item Shop: '''By clicking the button where your Gold image is or clicking at the '''Shopkeeper' near the starting platform. However, you must stay within the starting platform in order to do this. The Shopkeeper for the Red team is Kotomine Kirei and the Blue team is Emiya Kiritsugu. The Shopkeeper is also where most items are sold back for 70% of the total gold spent to obtain them (with some exceptional items are sold back with lower or higher than 70% of the total gold spent to obtain them). *'Purchasing from Online Shop: '''By clicking on the item icons at the top-right corner of the screen. However, these are only limited to recommended beginner items (mostly non-recipe items and few cheap recipe items) for your hero and they will only start to appear once you have enough Gold. To purchase them, you need to double click on the item's icon and your hero will channel for 5 seconds in order for the purchase to be complete. 'Minions' ('Melee Minion'): is a minion that uses melee attacks against their enemies. ('Caster Minion'): is a minion that uses ranged attacks against their enemies. ('Siege Minion'): is a minion that uses ranged attacks and acts as a leader of the minion waves. They have short ranged attacks in Eternal Arena but have long ranged attacks that exceed more than turrets in Eternal Battlefield. ('Fleet Minion'): is a skin for '''Siege Minions'. When there is Kongou that uses Yamato Skin ( ) within any team, that team's Siege Minions are replaced by Fleet Minions. (Super Minion): is a minion that replaces Siege Minion, they use melee attacks and has strong endurance. They only spawn on the lane that the opponent's inhibitor is destroyed. Super minions will stop spawning after the Inhibitor on that lane re-spawns. Neutral Monsters (Pidgeot & Pidgeys Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 45 seconds. (Raticate & Rattatas Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 45 seconds. (Marowak & Cubone Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 45 seconds. (Nidoking & Nidorans (♂) Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:25 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 200 seconds. Killing Nidoking grants Strength of the Earth buff ( ) that lasts for 150 seconds to the killer. * (Strength of the Earth (大地之力)) - 'Grants 5% bonus Movement Speed and 5% bonus Attack Speed. Attacking enemy units with basic attacks will inflict a debuff that slows the target's Movement Speed while inflicting 10~44 true damage over time within 3 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is transferred to the killer. ('Nidoqueen & Nidorans (♀) Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:25 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 200 seconds. Killing Nidoqueen grants Tireless Efforts buff ( ) that lasts for 150 seconds to the killer. * (Tireless Efforts (不倦精力)): 'Grants 15 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, 75% Mana Regeneration rate and 20% Cooldown Reduction. If the buff holder is slain, this buff transfers to the killer. ('Blue-Eyes White Dragon Camp): Initial spawn time is 01:00 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 360 seconds. Killing it grants 145 Gold to all teammates and a 25 bonus Gold to the killer. (Sky Dragon of Osiris Camp): Initial spawn time is 13:30 minute mark, and re-spawn time is 420 seconds. Killing Osiris grants 300 Gold and 600 EXP to all teammates and the Blazing Gift buff ( ) to all living teammates for 3 minutes. * (Blazing Gift (熔岩的恩赐)) - 'Grants 30 + 8% Attack Damage, 40 + 8% Ability Power, 65 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds and 35 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff disappears. Arena Cross-server Group The player from servers within the same cross-server group can add, invite and meet other players from different servers within the same group of the same region (Netcom or Telecom). Here is the full list of all cross-server groups. 'China Netcom 'China Telecom' Verification Code This system is created to prevent AFK players and Bots. *'Verification Code' **At the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces a player to input the verification code. **The player must put the correct code and click the left button to confirm the code and gain the game's rewards and achievements. **The player can put the code up to 3 times **The player can click on 看不清、 换一张 to reset the verification codes if the code is not clear enough. **If the player clicks on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, they will not gain any rewards or achievements. *'Reporting (unavailable for now)' **When a player in the game has been reported by 1 or more players, at the end of the game before the settlement rewards, the system will pop-up the window that forces a player to input the PIN code. **The player can put the code up to 3 times or within 60 seconds. **If they don't input the verification code, at the end of the game they will not get any rewards, scores or records and they will receive 1 Negative Score. **If they put the code correctly, nothing happen. *'Negative Scores (unavailable for now)' **When a player has 3/4/5 Negative Scores, they will automatically be suspended from the game for 10/30/60 minutes. **When a player has 6 Negative Scores or more, each additional 1 Negative Score from now on, they will automatically be suspended from that game mode for 2 more hours. **Accumulated Negative Scores are reset daily at 0.00 AM. Victory Conditions The game ended when it met with one of the following conditions: *Destroy the opposite faction's Sword of Damocles ( ). *Each team can press a Surrender button to start a vote and at least 70% of the team must agree to surrender in order for the vote to pass. (e.g. 5 out of 7 players pressed Yes). However, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark. Category:Game Modes